The present invention relates to a strip cable comprising multiple signal conductors and being connected to electronic equipment.
Since the strip cable receives and transmits a weak control signal for driving and controlling the electronic equipment connected to the strip cable, signal conductors composing the strip cable have a small diameter and high impedance. The strip cable is a bundle of long, thin signal conductors because it must connect electronic equipment scattered at various distances. The strip cable may function like an antenna and receive and send electromagnetic noise.
Conventionally, the strip cable is positioned far from the electronic equipment which may be a source of electromagnetic noise and each piece of electronic equipment connected to the strip cable is electromagnetically shielded, so that the strip cable will not pick up electromagnetic noise.
However, the above solution is insufficient and the following problem still remains.
Since the strip cable must be positioned far from the electronic equipment such as an electronic typewriter or a printer, the design of the electronic equipment connected to the strip cable is limited.
These days, the electronic equipment increasingly use microcomputers. To increase the processing speed of the microcomputers, the clock frequency is set at high a value. As a result, the number of electromagnetic-noise sources as well as the amount of electromagnetic noise increase. The cost for shielding the sources is also increased.